1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process condition determining method for determining a condition of a predetermined process for preparing a process target, which comprises a coating film, so as to prevent film peeling from occurring in the coating film when performing immersion light exposure after the predetermined process. The present invention also relates to a process condition determining system and a computer readable storage medium that stores a control program both for executing the process condition determining method.